BB's File
by Shiazen
Summary: Sebuah catatan tentang penerus L, anak kedua Wammy's House, serta pembunuh kejam: Beyond Birthday. Warning inside. Mind to RnR also CnC?


**BB's Files**

_**By Shia Zen love Ryuk forever *nah***_

_Disclaimer: Baca dan anda akan merasa death note punya saya (disate TO kuadrat)_

_Warnings: Masih sesuai cerita, tapi tidak pernah di sebutkan (mungkin missing scene?), spoiler for LABB murder case, Mello's POV_

* * *

><p>Beyond Birthday tersenyum, sedikit lagi dan impiannya akan terwujud. Mata <em>shinigaminya<em> melihat ke kejauhan. Kota Los Angeles memang tampak indah jika dilihat dari menara Hollywood. Beyond Birthday tersenyum lagi—ah! Narasi yang kacau! Lagi-lagi aku menghancurkannya. Kukira bercerita naratif memang bukan keahlianku. Baik, lupakan Beyond Birthday dan menaranya sejenak, kemudian ingat sebuah kasus di masa lalu.

31 July 2002, 4 Agustus 2002, 13 Agustus 2002, 22 Agustus 2002

Sebuah kasus besar terjadi pada tanggal-tanggal itu. Tentu kalian semua masih ingat kan? Sebuah kasus pembunuhan oleh kriminal terjenius sepanjang masa, Beyond Birthday.

Aku mengatakannya jenius bukan karena aku mendukungnya atau apa, tapi bagaimanapun, aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Dan aku menghargainya. Bisa dibilang aku juga simpati padanya.

Banyak hal misterius tentang B. Dan menyelidiki data tentangnya benar-benar melelahkan. Namun berkat bantuan maniak game ber_ goggle idiot _itu (tentu ia idiot, ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya dalam sehari untuk bermain _game consol_nya, tapi justru menggunakan goggle hitam ketika ia sendiri tahu bahwa radiasi layar gamenya dapat merusak matanya.) tapi berkat dia, setidaknya aku bisa menyusun _puzzle_—kata ini mengingatkanku pada kecambah besar kepala itu—kehidupan Beyond Birthday.

Kukira kasus pembunuhan LA BB yang kutulis sudah menggambarkan seluruh kejadian, namun, ada beberapa fakta yang harus semua orang ketahui sebelumnya.

Bukan berarti aku menulis laporan ini untuk dipersembahkan kepada semua orang atau sejenisnya, tidak. Ini bukanlah sebuah cerita legenda maupun biografi, dan meskipun orang akan beranggapan bahwa ini salah satunya, aku tidak akan senang. Seperti sebelumnya, ini adalah catatan kematian, tidak dariku, dan tidak untuk seluruh dunia. Di sini aku hanya ingin menambahkan apa yang sebenarnya Beyond Birthday pikirkan—yang sebelumnya bukan tujuanku menulis catatan. Dan beribu fakta mencengangkan akan terungkap, tentang misteri kelam dan juga impian suram.

.

**Halaman 1**

**_Siapakah Beyond Birthday?_**

Sebelum aku membicarakan apa yang Beyond Birthday pikirkan, aku harus memberitahumu terlebih dahulu siapakah Beyond Birthday itu. Semua yang mengikuti berita tentang kasus pembunuhan LA BB atau media sering menyebutnya Pembunuhan Wara Ningyo, atau Pembunuhan Beruntun di Ruangan Terkunci L. A, dan nama-nama lainnya, tentu tahu siapa kriminal di balik pembunuhan berantai itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, pakaian putih dan _jeans_ kusam. Yang perlu diacungi jempol adalah ia benar-benar bagus dalam menjalankan peran sebagai '_copy_' dari L, detektif terhebat yang mati hanya karena buku supernatural yang jatuh ke tangan remaja kekanak-kanakan dengan semua ideologi bodohnya. Dibandingkan dengan Beyond Birthday, _KIRA_ keparat itu bukanlah apa-apa. Pada kasus _KIRA_, L dapat dengan mudah memperkirakan siapa dia, apa tujuannya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Yang membuatnya tampak lebih unggul dari L hanyalah karena bantuan _shinigami_ tolol yang begitu mudahnya dibodohi _KIRA_. Sedangkan pada kasus Beyond Birthday, L bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian (Bukan bermaksud merendahkan L, di sini L hanya tidak bisa berjalan langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara. Kau tahu maksudku.). Dan terimakasih atas bantuan Misora, ia benar-benar jenius—meskipun aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'kaya akan inspirasi' dari pada jenius. Ia mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai kaki tangan L.

Mungkin semua argumenku memperlihatkan betapa aku berpihak kepada BB. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu. BB sendiri adalah pribadi yang sangat pintar menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Ia sangat lihai berperan menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Lalu siapakah BB sebenarnya? Kembali ke topik awal. Beyond Birthday adalah anak asuh generasi pertama _Wammy's House_. Tidak sepertiku, generasi ketiga, mereka (para generasi pertama) benar-benar dituntut untuk menjadi penerus L. Dan meskipun pada kenyataannya, baik generasi pertama maupun ketiga, kami semua akan mendapat tekanan psikologis dalam bersaing menjadi L. Namun secara logika, memang benar bahwa generasi pertama adalah yang paling berat. Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai mata pelajaran sejarah, tapi mari kita membicarakan masa lalu _Wammy's House_.

Watari adalah orang yang menemukan cahaya kejeniusan L. Orang yang dapat melihat potensi besar dalam setiap individu. Namun, kupikir Watari adalah orang yang cukup _paranoid_. Setelah menemukan L, kemudian menjadikannya detektif terhebat di dunia, Watari memikirkan segala kemungkinannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu segala sesuatu pasti akan ada akhirnya. Dan seberapa besarpun kejeniusan L, ia akan menemui akhir pada waktunya. Itulah, kemungkinan besar, hal yang ditakuti Watari. Dari situ, ia ingin menciptakan para penerus L. Mengumpulkan anak-anak jenius untuk dilatih menjadi penerus sang detektif.

Pada awalnya, Watari baru mampu menemukan dua individu penerus itu. Mereka adalah A dan B. Singkat cerita (karena aku memang tidak ingin menarasikan seluruh kejadian terlalu terperinci), A tidak kuat terhadap tekanan di _Wammy's House_ dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sedangkan B, sama seperti A, tidak kuat teradap tekanan psikologis yang pada akhirnya mengubah seluruh pemikiran hidupnya.

Kurasa seluruh perkenalan tentang B ini terlalu bertele-tele dan menghabiskan banyak waktu, jadi balik halaman kalian dan mari kita masuk ke inti permasalahan.

.

**Halaman 2**

_**Apa yang dipikirkan Beyond Birthday?**_

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Watari ketahui tentang BB. Dan itu adalah kesalahan besar, karena saat Beyond Birthday kabur meninggalkan _Wammy's House_, Watari bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara Beyond Birthday melihat L. Bagaimana cara BB melihat L melalui mata shinigaminya itu. BB tidak ingin menjadi penerus L, ia ingin menjadi L. Jadi, begini secara sederhananya. Menjadi penerus sama artinya untuk menjadi '_backup_', cadangan. Menjadi sesuatu yang sama seperti L kemudian ketika ia dibutuhkan barulah ia berperan. Mungkin inilah awal krisis identitas Beyond Birthday. Ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat nama dan _life span_ nya di cermin. Dan sekarang, ia dituntut untuk menjadi seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Orang normal sekalipun akan tidak kuat menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Ini membuat Beyond Birthday berpikiran untuk melampaui L. Mengalahkannya, mendeklarasikan kalau ia lebih hebat dari L. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu L menyerahkan otoritasnya, ia, BB, akan merebutnya dan menggantikannya, sekaligus menghapus eksistensi L yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak akan benar-benar menjadi L jika L yang asli masih ada dan diakui, bukan?

Sejak saat itu, BB selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjadi L. Ia adalah seorang jenius temuan Watari. Dan dengan keahliannya, ia dapat memperoleh informasi bagaimana L itu dengan mudah. Ia pun mulai mengubah penampilannya mulai rambut hingga gaya bungkuk L. Dan demi itu, ia juga memakai _make up_ berat untuk memperlihatkan seolah-olah ia berkulit pucat dan berkantung mata tebal. Dari situ ia mulai memikirkan segala cara untuk melampaui L—atau lebih tepatnya, menunjukan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa ia lebih unggul dari L.

_Jika L adalah seorang jenius, maka B adalah orang yang super jenius._

_Jika L adalah orang aneh, maka B adalah orang yang super aneh._

Saat Beyond Birthday pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Hollywood, ia sudah merencanakan segalanya. Ia telah merencanakan cara untuk menunjukan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia lebih baik dari L.

.

**Halaman 3**

_**Apa yang direncanakan Beyond Birthday?**_

Menjelaskan seluruh kasus dan menjabarkan semuanya secara terperinci bukanlah apa yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Tapi jika kalian belum tahu, maka akan kuberi tahu sedikit tentang kasus bersejarah itu. Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen dan Backyard Bottomslash adalah korban pembunuhan berantai itu. Melihat nama mereka, jelas bahwa mereka memiliki inisial nama yang sama dengannya—pengecualian untuk Quarter Queen yang berinisial QQ. Intinya, Beyond Birthday ingin menciptakan sebuah kasus dimana sang detektif terhebat, L, tidak bisa memecahkannya.

Namun di sisi lain, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Beyond Birthday adalah pribadi yang misterius. Kadang ia menjadi pria tak berkemanusiaan yang tidak peduli meski korbannya adalah seorang gadis kecil. Namun ia juga beranggapan bahwa 'kejam' jika ada yang beranggapan seorang gadis kecil dipilih untuk mati tanpa sebuah alasan. Ini bukanlah sebuah ke-non-konsistensian, namun sebuah fakta tersembunyi bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan dan pemikiran sebagai manusia.

Aku tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar karena seluruh kasus sudah kujabarkan di catatanku sebelumnya. Beyond Birthday menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban pembunuhannya. Korban terakhir adalah sang pembunuh sendiri. Dengan begitu L tidak akan pernah menangkapnya.

Dengan begitu L kalah.

Ia lebih unggul dari L.

Mungkin jika Misora tidak mendapat inspirasi secepat itu, B akan benar- benar mengalahkan L. Jika saja Misora terlambat lima menit saja untuk menyadari segalanya, mungkin B benar-benar dapat membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa ia lebih unggul dari L. Mata shinigaminya adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak adil di sini. Kalau saja ia tahu kapan ia akan mati, maka segalanya akan berjalan lancar. Namun 22 Agustus 2002, agen FBI yang sedang tidak bertugas, Naomi Misora, menangkap kriminal dibalik kasus pembunuhan berantai Los Angeles, Beyond Birthday…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Aneh! Hahaha. Itulah fic saya. Tapi jujur, aku suka nulis dengan gaya bahasa Mello yang 1112 ama gaya bahasa saya *katasiapa!* Ini awalnya adalah fic untuk challenge, berhubung melebihi dead line, jadi saya permak deh ceritanya =,= Sebeneranya saya sendiri super simpati sama Beyond Birthday. Dia sebenernya juga merupakan pihak yang mendapat ketidak adilan. Ya kan? Dan ironisnya, baik B maupun L, sama-sama mati karena sebuah Death Note. Nah, bagi siapapun yang belum baca novelnya, baca deh. Saya suka ketawa sih baca percakapan L sama Misora atau B sama Misora. Dan I love BB x Misora. Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya yang kemungkinan besar adalah BB x Misora! *malahpromosi*


End file.
